


all these little things

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort Reading, Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Translation Available
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: "Crowley," mulainya. Sang iblis memfokuskan pandangan. Mata mereka beradu. Aziraphale tidak melihat apapun di wajah Crowley, selain ekspresi lega karena dirinya mau berbicara.Dan pertanyaan yang membebani pikiran Aziraphale terlontar begitu saja. "Menurutmu, apa aku terlalu gemuk?"[untuk#ResumeTheDraftkategori ekstra.]





	all these little things

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [all these little things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328596) by [randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13)



> **disclaimer & note:**
> 
>   * Good Omens merupakan novel karya Terry Pratchett dan Neil Gailman, diadaptasi menjadi serial TV oleh BBC dan Amazon Prime serta disutradarai oleh Douglas MacKinnon.
> 
>   * Judul fanfiksi ini diambil dari lirik lagu Little Things yang dipopulerkan oleh One Direction & merupakan bagian dari album Take Me Home (2012); ditulis oleh Ed Sheeran dan Fiona Bevan.
> 
>   * Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>   * Fanfiksi ini diikutsertakan sebagai entri dalam challenge **#ResumeTheDraft** kategori ekstra.
> 
> 


 

 

Aziraphale tidak pernah tidak menyadari bahwa dia adalah malaikat. Saat Aziraphale mengatakan tidak pernah, artinya tidak sama sekali. Sejak enam ribu tahun yang lalu, Aziraphale tidak pernah menyamakan dirinya dengan manusia. Aziraphale bisa saja menikmati pertunjukan teater dan berbaur dengan kerumunan, tapi ia tetap malaikat. Aziraphale bisa saja mengantri untuk mendapatkan scones dan ia masih malaikat. Aziraphale bisa saja bertemu sesama kolektor dan berkompetisi dengan mereka untuk memenangkan lelang buku antik, namun ia akan selalu menjadi malaikat.

Menjadi malaikat adalah bagian dari diri Aziraphale, karena itu adalah identitasnya. Hal itu selamanya tidak terpisahkan.

Itulah mengapa beberapa hal milik manusia tidak berlaku bagi Aziraphale. Sebut saja: kebiasaan, istilah, perilaku, dan... penampilan.

Sejak enam ribu tahun yang lalu, Aziraphale tidak pernah menyamakan dirinya dengan manusia. Ia tidak pernah mempertanyakan kenapa ia berbeda dengan manusia, karena Aziraphale sepenuhnya sadar ia bukan manusia. Dan itu tidak pernah menjadi masalah.

Hingga sekarang.

"Kau belum membalik halaman bukumu, _angel_ ," kata Crowley menginterupsi krisis identitas Aziraphale. Sang malaikat mengalihkan diri dari lembar buku yang dipegangnya dan menjatuhkan pandangan pada iblis yang terbaring di pangkuannya.

Malam di Soho, kini selalu dihabiskan berdua di ruang belakang toko buku Aziraphale. Setelah menikmati makan malam di Ritz, mereka akan duduk dan mengobrol di sini. Atau mungkin melakukan hal lain, seperti... tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tenggelam dalam kesunyian yang menenangkan. Aziraphale dengan buku-buku antik dan Crowley terlelap di pangkuannya.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu." Mata serupa ular milik Crowley mengerjap, tidak sepenuhnya menyelidiki. Hanya penasaran, mungkin. Jemari lentik bermanikur terangkat dan mengambil buku dari tangan sang malaikat. Aziraphale tidak memprotes. "Kau mau menceritakannya padaku?"

Aziraphale menarik napas panjang, mencoba menyunggingkan senyum. Seharusnya ia tahu untuk berusaha lebih keras jika ia ingin menyakinkan Crowley dengan senyuman _aku-baik-baik-saja-jangan-khawatir_ , karena Crowley adalah yang paling mengerti.

Sang iblis bangkit dan duduk menghadap Aziraphale.

"Ada apa, _angel_?" Ada kekhawatiran terselip, meskipun Crowley tidak sepenuhnya memahami apa yang terjadi. Aziraphale tersenyum kecil, menyadari hal itu. _Tentu saja Crowley peduli,_ pikirnya.

"Hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang dikatakan beberapa pelanggan tadi siang." Aziraphale memutuskan untuk menjawab. Sebagai personifikasi kebaikan dan kebajikan, ia sangat payah dalam berbohong. Terutama berbohong di hadapan Crowley.

"Memang apa yang mereka katakan?" Lalu kesadaran tampak di wajah Crowley. "Demi Neraka, jika ini tentang developer properti yang menawar toko bukumu _lagi_ –"

"Oh, bukan mereka yang kumaksud, _my dear_!" Aziraphale menginterupsi. "Aku sudah menanganinya, kau ingat? Ini tentang pelanggan yang lain." Crowley masih tampak tidak percaya, oleh karena itu Aziraphale menambahkan, "tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Dengar, _angel._ Aku tahu, kau bisa menangani pelangganmu dengan baik. Tapi jika ada orang yang menawar bukumu terlalu murah, atau orang yang mengatakan kau pelit hanya karena kau tidak bisa melepas koleksimu kepada sembarang orang, atau–entahlah, apapun jenis pelanggan brengsek yang datang ke sini, kau punya aku," kata Crowley panjang lebar.

Aziraphale menyesap anggurnya. "Aku punya kau? Untuk?"

Crowley menyeringai. "Untuk mengerjai mereka atau menjerumuskan mereka dalam masalah, kau yang pilih."

Aziraphale tertawa kecil. "Keajaiban demonik kecil darimu, eh?"

"Yang ini bukan keajaiban, _angel_ ," sahutnya seraya mengambil gelas anggur dari tangan Aziraphale. "Ini pekerjaanku."

Aziraphale masih tersenyum, mengamati tangan Crowley memegang tangkai gelas dengan elegan, menyesap anggur sewarna delima dari gelasnya. Apa yang dilihatnya, pemandangan domestik sederhana ini membuatnya merinding. Aziraphale nyaris kehilangan momen kecil seperti ini. Sekarang, ia tidak mampu membayangkan tidak melihat Crowley dalam elemannya–menjadi dirinya sendiri, sedekat ini. Memikirkannya saja, Aziraphale takut.

" _Angel_ , ceritakan apa yang ada di kepalamu." Crowley menyentuh pipi Aziraphale. Sang malaikat menelan ludah. Mendadak gugup.

"Crowley," mulainya. Sang iblis memfokuskan pandangan. Mata mereka beradu. Aziraphale tidak melihat apapun di wajah Crowley, selain ekspresi lega karena dirinya mau berbicara.

Dan pertanyaan yang membebani pikiran Aziraphale terlontar begitu saja. "Menurutmu, apa aku terlalu gemuk?"

Tangan Crowley yang tadinya pelan mengelus wajah Aziraphale, mendadak membatu. Mata ularnya menyipit. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Apa?" Sepatah kata itu terdengar asing dan dingin.

Aziraphale menurunkan tangan Crowley dari pipinya. Crowley tidak membantah. Aziraphale menunduk, menghindari kontak mata.

"Sepasang wanita muda datang ke tokoku siang ini. Entah apa yang mereka cari di toko bukuku. Kau tidak bisa menemukan buku, dari–entah siapa itu John Green atau Stephenie Meyer, di sini. Mungkin mereka pikir toko bukuku menyediakan semuanya. Awalnya aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka cari, itulah mengapa aku membiarkan mereka. Berkeliling, mencari apa yang mungkin mereka cari. Orang muda tertarik pada literatur sungguh menyenangkan hatiku.

"Mereka berdiri di dekat jendela. Aku melihat mereka dan kupikir, _ah, tertarik pada Aristoteles di usia yang sangat tidak terduga_ , mungkin aku bisa menghampiri mereka dan menyarankan satu-dua buku yang bisa membantu perjalanan filosofis mereka. Sampai aku menyadari, mereka tidak melihat-lihat bukuku. Mereka melihatmu."

Aziraphale mengingat kejadian itu bagai terputar di balik kelopak mata. Wanita-wanita muda itu tidak hanya melihat Crowley keluar dari Bentley-nya, namun juga membicarakannya dengan penuh ketertarikan.

"Mereka melihatku?" Crowley mengerutkan dahi, tidak paham.

"Dan membicarakanmu," sambung Aziraphale, disusul tawa gugup. "Maksudku, awalnya mereka membicarakan orang lain. Sepasang suami-istri, pemilik kedai di seberang jalan. Kau tahu, si suami yang kau pernah bilang mirip orang yang tenggelam dalam tragedi Titanic dan istrinya, seorang wanita gempal yang 'terlalu ceria untuk seleramu'? Mereka selalu memberi kita diskon jika memesan panekuk."

Aziraphale tersenyum, memikirkan panekuk legendaris yang disajikan pasangan Higgins.

"Wanita pertama berkata, aneh sekali seorang pria tampan bisa berakhir dengan 'gumpalan lemak' seperti itu. Dan yang satunya, membalas: 'gumpalan lemak' itu harusnya sadar diri, jika ia tidak ingin kehilangan si pria tampan."

"Demi. Neraka." Crowley menggeram. "Omong. Kosong. Macam. Apa. Itu."

"Dan," Aziraphale melanjutkan. "saat mereka melihatmu, mereka jelas terkesima dengan pesona... iblismu. Aku bisa melihat, mereka sangat antusias saat ternyata kau masuk kemari, kau tahu."

"Itulah mengapa kau tidak mengecupku seperti biasa saat aku datang dan malah bersembunyi di balik majalah sirkus di belakang sini?" Crowley bertanya pelan.

Aziraphale menarik napas. Wanita-wanita muda itu belum pergi, saat Aziraphale kembali dari sesi _ups-aku-kelewatan-menciummu_ yang ia lalui selama sepuluh menit penuh bersama Crowley di belakang. Senyumnya kentara dipaksakan, menjawab _'tidak, kami tidak memilikinya'_ dengan sopan saat mereka bertanya apakah Aziraphale memiliki buku John Green dan Stephanie Meyer.

Wanita-wanita itu sempat melirik sekilas ke arah Crowley menghilang dari pandangan mereka, sebelum memutar langkah dan pergi.

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Kau mempercayai omongan manusia, sekarang, Aziraphale?" Crowley terus menggelengkan kepala. "Apa lagi yang akan kau tanyakan padaku? Apa pendapatku soal pakaianmu? Apakah menurutku, kau harus ikut program diet? Apa lagi, apakah menurutku sudah saatnya kau mengikuti asuransi, untuk berjaga-jaga jika kau kena stroke?"

"Crowley, kau berlebihan." Aziraphale memotong, namun masih menghindari kontak mata. "Mungkin aku memang kelebihan berat badan, aku hanya ingin tahu dari sudut pandang orang lain."

"Demi Tuhan, Aziraphale."

Aziraphale menutup mulut. Crowley selalu menghindari menyebut nama-Nya. Menjadi iblis berarti tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk mengagungkan nama Tuhan. Menjadi iblis artinya menghindari segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan sang Pencipta, karena _halo,_ iblis? Dibuang dari surga karena melanggar perintah-Nya? Cukup yakin, bahwa Tuhan tidak akan menghargai nama-Nya disebut oleh kaum yang terkutuk macam iblis.

Aziraphale menyadari ironi ini.

"Kau tahu, aku ini apa?" Crowley bertanya dengan lirih. Suaranya terdengar lelah, seolah telah berbicara dengan nada tinggi pada sang malaikat, sangat menguras energinya.

"Jika kau bilang aku trenggiling, kubunuh kau." Lelucon itu tak pernah usang. Aziraphale mendenguskan tawa, di luar kemauannya.

Tapi, ia toh menjawab juga dengan serius. "Kau iblis, Crowley."

"Dan kau, Aziraphale?"

"Malaikat." Aziraphale menarik napas. "Aku adalah malaikat."

Mendadak, ia merasakan sepasang tangan menyentuh wajahnya. Crowley membuat Aziraphale mendongak dan memaksa pandang mereka bertemu. Alis Crowley tertarik, membuat wajahnya tampak putus asa. Seolah apapun yang terlintas di wajah Aziraphale, membuatnya menderita. Aziraphale tercekat.

"Tidakkah jelas bagimu, bahwa kita bukan manusia?" Aziraphale menggigit bibir. Crowley mengusap wajah yang ditangkupnya. "Kita bukan manusia, _angel_. Bukan dan tak akan pernah menjadi manusia. Aku tidak bisa–memikirkan–membayangkan, kau meragukan dirimu sendiri seperti ini. Surga dan Neraka mungkin tidak menganggapmu malaikat yang sempurna. Orang mungkin tidak melihatmu sebagaimana aku melihatmu. Dan itu–itu adalah tragedi.

"Tapi, jangan pernah lakukan hal itu lagi. Karena kau akan selalu menjadi yang paling sempurna di mataku. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan penampilan fisikmu, Aziraphale. Kau adalah makhluk surgawi yang berada di alam ini dalam wujud manusia. Kau malaikat dalam tubuh manusia. Kau bukan manusia. Aku bukan manusia. Kita bukan manusia, Aziraphale."

Mata Crowley terpejam sejenak. Hati Aziraphale retak, melihat Crowley sedih untuk dirinya.

"Kau tidak pernah membiarkan komentar orang lain mempengaruhimu. Bahkan saat aku mengolok pakaian aristokrat Inggris yang kau pakai saat Revolusi Perancis. Atau saat aku menyinggung syal tartan-mu." Crowley tertawa serak. "Apa yang kukatakan tidak pernah untuk membuatmu rendah diri, aku melakukannya karena aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan bahwa penampilan khasmu yang kadang kuanggap sangat konyol membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, lagi dan lagi.

"Aku selalu menuruti kemauanmu untuk mencoba restoran baru atau mencoba makanan baru, dan aku akan berkomentar buruk, tapi itu karena aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan bahwa melihat wajah bahagia adalah karunia terbesar yang bisa kurasakan. Kau _berseri-seri_ saat aku mengajakmu mengunjungi museum sulap, dan aku berkata, _kontrol dirimu, Aziraphale,_  tapi yang sebenarnya adalah aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak menarik kerah bajumu dan menciummu di depan semua orang karena _astaga_ , aku nyaris tidak sanggup melihatmu menyuarkan kebahagian seperti itu dan tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Crowley terengah, setelah menumpahkan seluruh rahasia kecil yang selama ini disimpannya dari Aziraphale.

_Inilah orang yang kucintai dan mencintaiku,_ pikir Aziraphale–kewalahan mengatasi rasa sayang yang menghempas dirinya bagaikan tsunami. Tidak ada yang akan mengerti seberapa besar Aziraphale mencintai Crowley.

"Kau indah, Aziraphale. Tidak bisa kubayangkan ada makhluk lain yang seindah dirimu."

Atau mungkin, Crowley tahu. Ia selalu mencintai Aziraphale sebesar itu.

Aziraphale menyentuh tangan Crowley, mencoba menggenggamnya dekat di pipi. "Maafkan aku, _my dear_ ," bisiknya.

"Oh, _angel,_ " Crowley mencondongkan tubuh lalu mengecup dahi Aziraphale. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf."

Crowley masih menempatkan dagunya di rambut Aziraphale dan tangan mereka saling menggenggam. Namun, detik berikutnya sang iblis memeluk Aziraphale erat. Aziraphale memejamkan mata, tenggelam dalam kehangatan penuh kasih sayang yang berasal dari figur di hadapannya. Berada di dekapan Crowley selalu memberinya rasa aman; diperlakukan, dihargai, dan dicintai sebegitu besar, seolah Aziraphale adalah hal yang paling berharga bagi Crowley di seluruh alam semesta.

"Jika kau tidak gemuk, aku tidak akan begitu sering memelukmu," kata Crowley memecah kesunyian. Ia mengubur wajah di leher Aziraphale. "Kau tahu, kau ini sangat enak untuk dipeluk."

Aziraphale tertawa. "Jadi, kau hanya memanfaatkanku untuk jadi bantalmu?"

"Bisa jadi." Crowley mengusap hidungnya di sisi leher Aziraphale. Sang malaikat bergidik. Ia bisa merasakan Crowley menyeringai di atas permukaan kulitnya. "Kau hangat. Nyaman. Aku betah menempel padamu 24 jam 7 hari penuh, jika kau memperbolehkannya."

Aziraphale melarikan tangan di tengkuk Crowley, menyisiri anak-anak rambutnya. " _My dear_ , kau adalah satu-satunya yang bisa memelukku kapan saja."

" _Hanya_ aku?"

Tersenyum, Aziraphale mengkonfirmasi. "Hanya kau." Lalu, sebagai tambahan, "aku milikmu, _darling_."

Crowley menarik napas tajam, dan tak lama kemudian, Aziraphale merasakan kecupan lembut di bawah telinganya.

"Dan aku milikmu, _angel_."

 

• **fin •**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> > Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari [ **fanart ini**](https://twitter.com/spn_xoxox/status/1142311685610336257?s=19). Please, kindly check it out! It is awesome!
> 
>  
> 
> Sejujurnya ya, saya nafsu banget buat nyumbang buat fandom ini tapi somehow otak enggak bisa diajak koordinasi tiap kali saya mau nulis :(
> 
> Eh tau-tau ide ini muncul di waktu yang random, and later I found myself furiously typing in WPS already. Btw, just a little tidbit pas saya nulis, saya sedikit enggak tega menghilangkan line ini (yang saya ambil dari rough draft): _Intinya itu Crowley ndusel-ndusel Aziraphale terus bilang kalo Azi sangat peluk-able yes drop the UWUs everywhere_
> 
> The truer words have never been spoken.
> 
> Oh ya, saya juga sudah lama pengen nulis sesuatu based on lagu Little Things, soalnya lagu itu salah satu lagu kesukaan saya :') akhirnya kesampaian dan diterapkan di cerita OTP pulak T_________T
> 
> Anyway, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mampir! Kudos dan review akan sangat mencerahkan hari ♥


End file.
